Save Me From Destruction
by NikkiVonExtasy
Summary: boyXboy Teenager Phil is a gay kid who everyone calls "Emo". His boyfriend Phil had left him in the street, heartbroken. Destery comes in to the story, but Phil loves his ex too. What will he do?
1. Chapte One: Destery

I thought you loved me… You left me… You left me on the street at night… Your final words to me scarred me, I'll never forget them for as long as I live… I loved you… No, I _do _love you…

"Mr. Lester!" The teacher yelled.

I snapped my head up dazed from my paper.

"Y-yes sir?" I said quietly.

"What is divisible by pi?" He asked.

"Uh, three?" I said stupidly.

The class burst out in laughter. Oh crap.

"Nothing is divisible by pi you idiot!" One of the jocks snapped.

The teacher walked over and grabbed my paper.

"Let's see what was too important for you to write instead of paying attention, shall we Mr. Lester?" He said fixating his eyes on the writing.

"No! Please sir! Don't read it!" I begged.

"I thought you loved me… You left me… You left me out on the street at night…" He read.

I whined and ran out of the class, tears streaming from my face. I ran down the halls and when I turned the corner I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry… I didn't m-mean to do that…" I stuttered.

"It's okay, um, are you okay?" A sweet voice asked.

I looked up, through my black bangs I saw a beautiful boy. Black and blue spiked hair, eyeliner, sparkling blue eyes, black skinny jeans, black tee, and black converse.

"I'm uh, nothing happened. Not important… I'm Phil." I said helping him up.

"I still think something happened, I'm Destery." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Destery." I said slowly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too! Um, I'm new here, can you show me around?" He asked.

"Of course! Where do you need to be now?" I asked him.

"Um, Mr. Walters. Aren't you supposed to be in class too Phil?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, yeah… But something came up, long story… But I'll show you to your class." I said walking down the hall.

"Phil, tell me what happened. Maybe' I can help." He said sweetly.

"You need to be in class Destery…" I mumbled.

"I want to help, tell me." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's leave then, we can ditch school today. Put your stuff in your locker and I will be right back." I said walking down the hall.

I quickly opened my locker and grabbed my bag. I walked down the hall to see Destery on his way down with his bag.

"Now talk to me Phil." He said walking with me.

"Well… It all started out like this…"


	2. Chapter Two: Flashback

I was on a totally awesome date with my boyfriend Andy and I went to the bathroom while he was meeting me in the car. I walked out and into the car to see him holding up my phone angrily. I got in the car and he growled furiously.

"What is this Phil!" He said holding up one of my old text messages.

_I'll think about it, Andy is still good for a few good purposes ;D I love you :3_

"Why were you texting with Adam! And like this!" Andy screamed furiously, but hurt too.

"Why were you looking through my texts in the first place!" I snapped.

"You had a new text from him, so I looked at it out of curiosity and it said, Hey there Phil, is that dumb date over yet? I wanna see you, and with a heart at the end of it!" He snapped back.

"It's nothing important! We're just friends!" I snapped again.

"Get out of my car!" Yelled the angered boy.

"But Andy!" I begged.

"NOW!" He yelled.

"But I love you!" I screamed.

"PHIL! GET OUT OF MY CAR!" He snapped.

"I didn't mean it!" I pleaded.

"Phil, I honestly thought you loved me, never speak to me again, and get out of my car dammit!" Andy yelled.

I started crying and got out. He sped off and left me in the street. I didn't mean it…


	3. Chapter Three: DesDes

After spilling my depressing past to this near stranger, I found myself sitting on a park bench crying my eyes out and Destery hugging me, telling me its all okay.

"Phil, I'm so sorry… It's going to be okay…" He cooed into my ear.

"B-but it was a t-total misunderstanding! M-me and Adam were just friends!" I wailed.

"Phil, if he really loved you, he would have believed you… If he really loved you, he wouldn't have left you out there. If he really loved you, he would have trusted you when Adam sent that text. It's okay Phil…" He said rubbing my arm.

"T-thanks Destery… You're the only one who understands…" I said cupping my face in my palms.

"Phil… Don't let it get to you… Where is this Andy guy anyway?" Destery asked curiously.

"He goes to a nearby high school, I used to go there but I switched because of it…" I mumbled.

"It's okay Phil, when do they get released?" He asked.

"Three, why?" I asked.

He ignored my question and looked at his phone, he smirked and looked back at me.

"Show me where the school is." Destery ordered.

"It's j-just that building at the end of this block, right there." I said pointing to the building.

Destry smiled slightly. Oh my God, that is the cutest smile I have EVER seen! I feel so weird about this… Destery is probably straight and thinks I'm weird for going out with a GUY! Wait, he hasn't said anything about it…

"Destery… You know I'm, _gay_, right?" I asked.

"Well obviously! Why? I'm not creeped out or anything. It's cool Phil." He said lightly punching my shoulder.

We had small chat until I heard the school bell ring. I looked up and immediately started looking for Andy.

"Do you see him?" He asked.

"Um, hm… I think… I found him!" I said.

"Who is he!" He asked quickly.

"He's going to walk by us, he's coming…" Iwhispered as he got closer.

I had my eyes locked on Andy. Destery followed my eyes and looked at him, un amused. Andy looked over and stopped in his tracks. He stared at us.

"Is something wrong _Andy_? I hissed his name.

"Who's the new kid?" He asked walking over, I think I head pain in his voice.

"I'm Destery, you must be Andy, am I right? Congratu-fucking-lations on scarring Phil." He said annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Andy snapped.

Oh lord… Having Andy here is tough… I can feel my eyes watering… I can't do this… I got up and ran away crying. Heading for home.

"Phil!" Destery called.

I ran a few blocks to my neighborhood and Destery wasn't too far behind. I was so close to my house, just two more houses down…

"Phil!" Destery called.

I sprinted faster and tripped over a crack in the cement.

"Oh my gosh!" Destery called running up to me. He set our bags on the ground and kneeled next to me.

"Are you okay Phil?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah. Just a scrape on my arm is all…" I sniffled.

"I'm sorry about Andy, Phil… And that looks pretty gross… Maybe' I should clean it for you. You just happened to trip in front of my house." He smiled.

"You're my neighbor? Cool! Um, yeah, we should cleanit, it hurts like shit!" I said hissing through my teeth.

"Okay, c'mon Phil." He said helping me up.

He grabbed our bags and we walked up to his porch. He unlocked his door and just threw our bags in the corner.

"My bathroom is upstairs, c'mon!" He said cheerfully.

I followed him and he sat me on the sink. He grabbed peroxide and cotton balls.

"This is only going to hurt a lot!" He smiled.

He stuck the cotton to my scrape and I winced.

"Sorry!" He sang.

I did a fake smile and he laughed softly.

"I know it hurts Phil… But, it's not the most painful thing you're going to be feeling today." Destery laughed softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"It's this cooling powder, hurts, like, FUCK! Have fun!" He said rubbing it in my scrape.

"OH MY FUCKING PORPISE!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Phil, I feel guilty enjoying your screams of pain…" He said looking down.

"OW! I CAN SEE THAT!" I yelled.

Haha, you're silly! C'mon! I want to show you my room!" He said dragging me down the hall.

"Oh, holy crap…" I said amazed.

"Yes, I'm quite proud of my room!" He stated proudly.

"I wish I had a room like this…" I mumbled sadly.

BTW this is Destery's room J

.com/imgres?hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=U1m&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1366&bih=585&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsfd&tbnid=r7SwBIQAkQgLuM:&imgrefurl=.%3Ft%3D1637293%26page%3D246&docid=2Vq94Af2iQ7rQM&imgurl=.&w=800&h=602&ei=ULawTqnBAYnliAKqlt3wDw&zoom=1

"It's not that amazing Phil." He smiled.

"Yes, Destery. Compared to my room, this is heaven for Emo kids." I said plainly, looking around.

"Oh be quiet Phil! What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, twenty questions?" I said plainly.

"OH FUCK YES!" He yelled.

"Okay, I'm thinking of a person." I said bored.

"Is this person a guy?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Is he sporty?"

"Oh fuck no…"

"Is he Emo?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Is he our age?"

"Yep."

"Is he a cutter Emo?"

"All the time…"

He finished his questions and thought for a while.

"Um, geeze I don't know… Who is it?" He asked giving up.

"Myself…" I mumbled.

"WHAT! You cut yourself! Phil lemme see!" He demanded.

I sighed and rolled up my sleeves not even caring that he saw my cuts.

"Ew, they're purple and clotted! We are fixing this!" He said dragging me back to the bathroom to clean my cuts.

"It's fine…" I mumbled sitting on the sink.

"No it's not!" He snapped putting peroxide on my cuts.

"Who made you do all of this! That Andy bitch? Where does that motherfucker live! I'm going to beat the fuck out of his sorry ass!" Destery screamed, rubbing harder on my cuts.

"Destery, it's okay. You don't need to beat the hell out of him… It doesn't mater… And you are really hurting me…" I said, my voice cracking.

Oh lord… I'm going to cry… AGAIN! Why does Andy do this to me! He's old news! Get the hell over it Phil, he's nothing!

_But he's everything…_

Destery took a few large breaths, calming himself. He put one hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, the look of sadness on his face.

"Phil… I know I only met you this morning… But you are the only person who has actually talked to me without saying I'm a fag, or I look gay… You understand me Phil, I don't want anything to happen to you, you are my only friend…" He said, his voice cracking like mine.

I got up, and wrapped my arms around him in a warm, embrace.

"You don't need to do any of this Destery… But thank you… For everything…" I whispered, starting to cry.

"No Phil, thank _you_. Without you, I probably would have been just another outcast…" He said pulling back, I felt warm droplets on my neck, is he crying too?

"Destery? Are you okay?" I asked sweetly, pulling up his face to look at me.

His blue bangs covered his eyes, but I could see tears running down his face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked wiping them away gently.

"Because, nobody has ever cared for me in my life except my family…" He mumbled, pulling away from me sniffling.

"Well, now you have a friend…" I whispered comfortingly.

Destery looked down. Saying nothing.

"Destery…?" I asked worried.

I was about to say something else, but he had me in a tight hug before I could say anything else.

"Destery?" I asked confused.

"I'm okay Phil… Now let's go watch some Spongebob!" He said excitedly.

"Oh fuck yes!" I said running down to his living room with him.

He turned on the television and changed the channel to Spongebob.

"Who you callin' Pinhead?" Patrick said, the creepiest look on his face.

Me and Destery burst out laughing. We calmed down soon enough and I got a text from my mom.

_Phillip, where are you! Are you okay! Come home!_

"Fuck!" I yelled jumping up and grabbing my bag, pulling my converse on as hard as I could.

"What's wrong Phil!" Destery asked worried.

"It's seven at night Destery! I lost track of time!" I yelled pulling the other shoe on.

"Oh! I'm sorry Phil! You should give me your number Phil, maybe' we could text later?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course Destery!" I said hopping up impatiently.

He pulled out his phone and I yanked it out of his hands dialing my number really quick.

"Goodbye Destery! Text me later!" I said flinging the door open.

"I will! Bye Phil…" He said watching me run to the house right next to his.

I flung my own door open and my mom and dad instantly appeared at the top of the staircase.

"PHILLIP!" My mom screamed running down to hug me.

"WHERE WERE YOU! ARE YOU HURT!" She yelled.

"Mom, I'm fine! I'm sorry, I was at the new neighbors house, I made friends with their son at school. I lost track of time." I said prying my mom off of me.

"Oh good Lord Phillip! You had me scared lifeless!" My mother gasped.

"Do you have any homework boy?" My dad's tough voice asked.

"No, I finished it with Destery." I said pulling off my shoes and setting my bag down.

"Alright…" My dad mumbled, walking back to the living room, probably to watch football.

"Text me next time Phillip, please?" My mom asked.

"I promise." I nodded.

"Alright, I'm cooking French onion soup, I'll call you when it's ready." My mom said walking up the stairs.

"Alright!" I called back up. I walked up and went to my room.

I opened the door and sat down on my black twin size bed. My feet hang off by like a foot and a half, but I don't mind, I like it. I felt my phone vibrated and I saw a random number. Destery.

_Hi Phil! Is Des Des :D Lolz! Des Des!_

I smiled and replied.

_Yeah, well this is CapnPhillip to you! Haha :D_

_Are your parents mad? Like, that you were at my house?_

_No, just worried… Why?_

_I don't want you in trouble :/ _

_Hey, how late do your parents stay up?_

_They go to sleep like, ten min. after they get home. They have work at three in the morn!_

_Eeek! Well, maybe' I could sneak into your room tonight? :D_

_If you have enough guts Phil!_

_I'll see you when?_

_In like an hour I'll txt you the clear…_

_Alright, I gotta go eat, byez!_

_Bye :D_

I smiled and tossed my phone on my bed, and my mom walked in.

"Dinner." She said walking back out.

I jumped up and went to the kitchen, getting the smallest bowl I could possibly find, I don't eat much, and got like on spoonful worth of soup. My parents don't like how little I eat, I'm just not all that hungry really…

My dad scarfed his food and went to bed, my mom following five minutes after. I texted Destery.

_All clear over here!_

_I was sooo about to text you!_

_I'll be over in five :D_

_Sweeeeeeet!_

I scoffed thinking I was so bad for doing this, I did this with Andy, but I wasn't as excited as I am now… What the hell? Eh, it's just sneaking in… I walked over to Destery's side of the house and threw a rock up at his window.

"Hey don't break it!" He playfully snapped.

I laughed and went to the front door. He quietly opened it and took me to his room.

"Congratulations Phil." He said locking his door.

"On what?" I asked confused.

"Being in my room at eleven at night!" He said skipping to me.

I smiled and we lay down on his king sized bed. We stared at the ceiling, talking about each other. Smiles were cracked and tears were shed, but it was a nice night. Destery looked over at me, and down to my wrists. He grabbed on gently and looked at all of my cuts, fresh and old.

"Why Phil?" He asked quietly, keeping his eyes locked on my wrist, running his fingers over them gently.

"I don't know… I just… I barely started a month ago… No biggie Destery…" I mumbled.

"Phil, this isn't a good habit… Was it really Andy who did this?" He asked looking up to meet my eyes.

"I guess… I did it to myself. Of all honesty, cutting makes me feel remotely happy… Takes away my pain." I mumbled.

"Can you stop? Please? I don't want you doing this, it sucks." He said putting my arm down.

"I don't know. Maybe'…" I mumbled.

It was a little bit of an awkward silence. I'm acting all like nothing just happened, and he's probably sitting there why I'm dancing around in my head. I mean, damn, shouldn't it be vise versa?

"So, gay huh? What's it like to be gay? No offence or anything!" Destery asked.

"Well, just like a normal life, just, we like guys. I fantasize about the Black Veil Brides, and the Blood on the Dancefloor boys…" I started trailing off.

"Phil!" Destery said zoning me back into reality.

"Oh, sorry! It's just that Jayy Von Monroe! Oh my gosh, he is just one word, DAYUM!" I said sighing in lust.

"Um, okay?" He laughed. "Anything else?"

"No, not really. Nothing really special about gay people, just normal people, but like the same sex." I shrugged.

"Sounds interesting." Destery said looking back up at the ceiling.

"Well, I can't say it's interesting, but it's not boring either." I shrugged.

"Um, can I maybe… Try?" He asked nervously.

"Excuse me? You cant try to be gay!" I said a little offended.

"No! I mean, I have thought about it before, but there was no one to see if it was right." He shrugged.

"Um, wellI guess I could help. I'll hold your hand and kiss you and stuff, but it doesn't mean anything, deal?" I said.

He nodded. I took his hand in mine and by the time I had to go, we were already cuddling extremely close.

"Des I need to go…" I whispered into his cheek.

"Okay… Bye Phil…" He answered.

We pulled away and he walked me to his front door. I left and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was being so close to him, it made me feel extremely happy. I wish I hadn't said it means nothing…


	4. Chapter Four: My Andy

Tonight is the second night I am going to Destery's house. In about five minutes, he will text me and give me the clear. I was preparing myself to look good, I did my hair all spiky and big, instead of my flat hair with the swoop. I sprayed my Jack Skeleton Cologne on and put on my favorite clothes, BOTDF shirt, Black skinnys, converse, and my black and silver studded belt. I looked into the mirror, looking through my bangs into my blue eyes. Destery's remind me of oceans and orcas and cool things, mine remind me of drowning and stuff… I sighed and sat on my bed, and got the text. I snuck out of my house and down to his.

"Hello." He said cheerfully opening the door.

"Hello." I answered walking in.

"You look good tonight, what for?" He asked shutting the dor quietly.

"Wanted to look presentable." I shrugged.

He smiled and reached for my hand, pulling back half way though.

"Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey!" I playfully snapped, gripping his hand.

He smiled and led the way upstairs. We sat on his bed, sitting up against the headboard, and he started shifting.

"Hey, want to start from the beginning?" I asked quietly.

"Um, no… I mean, do you want to?" He asked, trembling again.

"Shh, just go with this…" I said wrapping both my arms around his waste, touching our foreheads together.

"Okay?" I asked him.

"O-oh yeah…" He said putting his arms around my waste loosely.

"Silly Destery…" I giggled.

"You giggle?" He asked quietly.

"I'm gay, it's cool." I smiled rolling my eyes. "A lot of people giggle! Silly!"

"Oh… Sorry!" He said nervously, embarrassed.

"It's okay Destery…" I mumbled, smiling running my hand gently up and down his spine.

"Phil…" He whined arching his back.

"Destery, shh…" I cooed to him.

"Fucking shit Phil…" He lowly moaned.

"Well, now we know you like being caressed by men." I chuckled.

"Oh, piss off Phil!" He playfully pushed my away by my chest.

"Oh you wanna play now?" I said pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Oh beotch!" He snapped pushing me harder.

"Oh guuuurl! Nah you di'nt!" I said pinning his down by his wrists, crawling over him.

"Let me go Phil!" He whined.

Cute…

"Oh, shut up…" I said gently touching my forehead to his, smiling.

"Ph-phil?" He asked nervously.

"Mmm hmm?" I asked rubbing my nose on his, up and down.

"Are we moving on… Or…?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure…" I whispered, half seductively.

"Fucking shit Phil…" He whispered quietly, shutting his eyes.

I laughed low and slow. I let his wrists go and got off of him, leaving the trailed feeling of my breaths along his cheek.

"Phil…" Destery quietly whined.

"Destery." I said back smiling.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. He smiled and grabbed both of my hands. I smiled back and lifted up our hands, gently running my lips across the back of his. Then…

"Destery? Are you okay? Are you talking to your walls again?" His mom knocked on the door.

We looked at each other, panicked. I sprang up and hid in his closet. He opened the door acting tired.

"Ugh, Mom? What are you talking about…?" He faked a yawn.

"Oh, you sleeptalk? Aww! You're so cute! Sorry Baby, go back to sleep." She said shutting the door again.

I heard Destery lock it and he opened the closet door, coming in with me, shutting the door after himself.

"Hello…" He whispered making his way over to me in the dark.

"Hello…" I whispered finding his hands and grasping them.

His mouth instantly found my neck, sucking and biting. I slid down the small closet wall, smiling in complete ecstasy. Destery knows just what to do… So familiar…

"Mmph, Andy…" I quietly moaned, wrapping my arms around his back.

He stopped, and pulled away.

"Andy? Why did you say his name? Didn't he break your heart?" Destery asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Destery… You just felt so much like him… I'm sorry…" I whispered, the thought of Andy making me depressed, a tear rolled down my cheek and landed on Destery's exposed hand.

"He really hurts you this bad every day?" Destery asked.

"Yeah… And it's only been getting worse…" I mumbled, more tears falling.

"Oh Phil… Please try to forget him…" He cooed hugging me.

"I really want to… But I cant, I think that… I think I still love him…" I whispered.

Destery just looked at me. I could see the anger in his eyes of what I said through the dark light of the closet.

"Why would you still love him?" He asked harshly.

"I don't know… I just… It's hard to stop loving someone, when your heart keeps denying it." I mumbled pathetically.

"Maybe' we should talk about this tomorrow… It's late…"

I nodded and got up. He walked me to his front door and we parted our own ways until tomorrow.

So I told Destery I got sick today, you know why? I'm going to talk to Andy. I'm not telling Andy, I'm just showing up. Thinking about it all day caused me to cut a few times, I'm trying to stop for Destery, but it's really hard. I took a deep breath, put on my hoodie, and quietly slipped out of my house. I made a dead run for Andy's house. He lived a few streets over. Once I got to Bow Street, I turned and started running faster. All I could see was the lights in his house. His parents worked the night shift, so he was home alone. That's why I always went to his house. I stood in front of his home. Hesitating, thinking of turning back.

"No Phil, you are so close, you can't turn back now…" I whispered to myself.

I slowly made my way to his door.

_Don't back out now. You're so close, he's in the living room… I can hear Spongebob playing, his favorite show. _

I mentally slapped myself and lifted up my fist to knock. I tapped the door with my knuckles lightly. I heard the volume go down. He's coming.

_Phil you can run! You are in all black he wont be able to see you when you run!_

The door creaked open slowly. And soon I was staring into the pale blue eyes of Andy.

"Ph-phil? What are you doing here!" He asked shocked.

"I need to talk to you…" I said quietly.

"Come in, please have a seat!" He stammered moving to the side for me.

I nodded and walked in. He shut the door and sat down by me.

"Andy, this is something important. And before I say anything, I need to know if you really loved me before all of this happened. How much did you care?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I loved you to death Phil, I would have done anything for you… Why did you ask?" He answered, pain and sorrow drenched his words.

"Why did you leave me like that." I asked in more of a statement.

"Because I was so shocked at what the texts said. I misunderstood. And I regret every word." Andy said, I noticed a tear on his cheek.

I looked into his eyes and wiped away his tear with my thumb. Staring into his sorrowful pained eyes. They had faded to grey, they used to be dancing and bright as the sky. Like Destery's…

"Why did you ask me all of this." Andy whispered.

"Because… I think I… I think I still love you Andy." I blurted softly.

His eyes lit up a little. He gave me that 'Do you really mean it?' look.

_Of course, you're my Andy…_

I moved my hand from his cheek, and grabbed his left hand with my right. And the same with the other hand, and we stared at each other. Right in the eyes. I could feel my own eyes brightening, and his too. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his back, burying my face in his chest.

"I missed this Phil… I love you…"He whispered into my ear.

"I missed this too, and I love you more…" I whispered back.

I was so comfortable, back in Andy's arms… I wanted to sleep, and I could tell he did too. I soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Destery crying.

_Don't cry… Please Destery…_

I tried to say, but nothing came out. He cried harder.

I woke up with a jolt, it was dawn, and Andy's parents car was in the driveway… They know I'm here? No kicking me out? My jolt must have woken Andy up, because when I looked up his eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin' kiddo." He yawned.

"Mornin' Andy…" I whispered.

His eyes were returning back to their bright blue again. I looked into his eyes and smirked.

"I missed your eyes Andy, I'm glad the color is coming back." I whispered into his chest.

"I missed yours, so beautiful… They always reminded me of bright summer days at the lake. The shining crisp clear water. I was always amazed by your eyes, Phil." Andy said back, hugging me closer.

"How come your parents didn't kick me out?" I asked suddenly.

"Because they saw my pain, they know how much I love you." I he answered, moving some stray hair out of my eyes.

I smiled a little and Andy's face lit up with ecstasy. He hugged me close.

"You don't know how much I wanted to see that smile again…" He said into my hair, I felt his own smile.

"I love you so much Andy…" I said into his chest.

"I love you even more." He answered happily.

We sat for a long time. Catching up on what little has happened. We ended up on the floor in a matter of hours, sitting face to face.

"I'm really hungry, care to join me in a bowl of Kix? Or maybe if your lucky, Coco Puffs?" He smiled.

I made my crazy face for Coco Puffs and he smiled at me and laughed a little. I relaxed and smiled at his laugh. It was low and slow.

He smiled and got up, helping me up with his hand.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked, hopeful.

I smiled and nodded. I stood in front of Andy, he towered above me at least four inches. He was 6'2 and I was 5'10. I put my arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waste, him locking his fingers together under my butt, carrying me into the kitchen. He sat me down on the counter and turned around for me to get on his back. I jumped on and he grabbed two bowls and the Coco Puffs and milk. He poured the two bowls and set them on the dining table. Putting the rest of the stuff away he sat me down in a chair and sat by me. Me instantly knawing into the cereal.

"You are so cute when you murder cereal." Andy laughed.

I blushed and continued eating. I finished eating and so did Andy, he washed both of our bowls and offered to carry me back.

"I would love to, but I need to walk this off." I said pointing to my completely flat stomach.

Andy rolled his eyes smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waste from behind, I grabbed his wrists and leaned my head back to see him smiling back down at me.

We walked back into the living room, looking at my phone for the time, I realized I had to get home before my parents called the cops.

"Can I walk with you to your house?" Andy asked, hopefully.

"Um,"

_Destery…_

"No, cant risk my parents thinking you kid napped me. They might be awake." I covered up.

"Alright… Goodbye Phil. Promise to comeback?" He said walking with me to the door.

"Of course! How could I not?" I smiled.

We hugged at the doorway and I ran to my house. I felt so much better, but a pang of guilt for Destery… I snuck into my house and into my room. I texted Destery that I felt worse and I was going to be in bed all day I hated lying to him. And seeing Andy behind his back. I don't know what to do.


	5. Chapter Five: Who?

So I'm back at Andy's, happy to see him, guilty I could be with Destery… And pulled me in, carried me up to his room.

We lay on his bed, staring into each others eyes. Andy's eyes returned back to the happy sky blue color. Mine were coming back slowly. They still made me think of drowning. Then I remembered Destery's, his make me think of oceans and all that's good and amazing about them… They match perfectly with his blue hair. Andy pulled me closer to him by my waste, I just grabbed his shirt.

"You are so amazing Phil…" Andy whispers into my hair.

I choke out a little giggle. Andy hugged me tighter and lossened up again, he loves it when I giggle. He thinks it's cute that I'm not ashamed that I giggle like a little girl.

"Phil, just know I hated the time we were apart… You are my other half Phil, I love you so much…" Andy whispered, pulling me up face-to-face with him.

I smiled and Andy kissed my cheek. Causing me to blush extremely hard.

"I missed your soft kisses Andy… Do it again…" I half whispered, half moaned.

"My pleasure…" He said softly, brushing his lips ever so lightly on my cheek, caressing my neck with his hand.

Andy left his angel kisses all along my cheek and jaw. I let out a breath and smiled at the soothe of his lips, moving my arms around his back. His snake-bite lip rings chilled and soothed wherever his soft kisses went.

"I love you…" He whispered onto my cheek, kissing the spot with his soft, angel-like lips.

"I love you more." I replied, slightly moaning as his soft kisses traveled to my neck.

He stopped too soon for my liking, but he was smiling and his eyes were shut. I smirked and buried my face into his chest, with him resting his head on top of mine, arms around my waste again. We said our 'I love you's and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, still in Andy's arms. I looked up and saw he was staring down at me smiling. I blushed and smiled back. I had to go, I didn't want to. Andy walked me to his door and I put on my Converse.

"Can you come back tonight?" He asked happily, wrapping his arms around my waste.

_Andy, I would love to, but I need to see Destery…_

"No sorry, I already promised a friend I would go to theirs, tomorrow maybe!" I said hugging him.

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me goodbye.

"I love you Phil, never forget that." He said into my hair.

"I love you too Andy… See you tomorrow…" I whispered into his chest.

We pulled away and I ran for my house. It was still early so I was good on my parents not seeing me. I snuck in and went to my room, texting Destery.

_Hey Des! I feel a lot better, I can come over tonight if you like! __J_

He replied back quickly.

_Sweet :D I missed you, so boring up here :p See ya at 12!_

I smiled, then frowned. I love Andy, but I think I may be falling for Destery… Shut up Phil! He just wants to be friends…

_You're only showing him what it's like to be gay…_

Destery makes me feel happy, when I go to Andy I'm almost drowning in his love and affection, the only thing that keeps me from it is the dark past we have. I sighed and pulled out my knife, I made a small cut on my forearm. I smiled and relaxed, than I looked at the knife, the blood soaked knife. My dried blood covering it. My smile quickly turned to anger, I threw it at the wall and cupped my face and cried.

I was is Destery's room. I felt extremely happy with him. We were leaning against his wall sitting on his bed, olding hands. My hand was going numb, along with the feeling it brought my heart.

"Destery, I need you to promise me something." I said looking over to him.

"Yes? What is it Phil?" He answered smiling.

"Never hate me. Please." I said patheticly.

"What? Why would you say that!" He asked, extremely loud too.

"Just don't, and it's already 1:30, I should get going…" I mumbled.

He nodded and we walked to his door. As I was walking out, I stopped turned back. And looked at Destery.

"This is why I don't want you to hate me." I whispered.

I grabbed his face and pulled him to kiss me. I pulled back and looked into his shining eyes.

"W-wow… Um, thanks Phil." He smiled.

"I need to go… I'm sorry." I said, running to my house.

Oh God… What do I do? I love Andy so much, but I know I'm in love with Destery… I cant keep going back and fourth… I cant do this! I stood outside my door. Staring at it. I clenched my teeth and ran for Andy's house. I knocked on is door quickly and hard. He answered and had a concerned look on his face.

"Phil what's wrong?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing… I just need you right now…" I said softly, hugging him.

"Ditched your friend?" He asked pulling me in.

"No… I left their house and I just wanted to come and see you. You always make me feel calm and relaxed…" I whispered into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and shut the front door, we just stood there and hugged each other, not saying a thing. We pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. Andy smiled and so did I.

"I cant even put it into words how much I love you Phil." Andy said smiling bigger.

"I know I love you more." I blushed and I kissed his cheek.

"Jump." he said smiling.

I nodded and put my arms around his neck, jumping up and wrapping my legs around him, him locking his fingers under my butt. We sat on the couch like this and stared into each others eyes. Andy was so nice and saw the look in my eyes, he gently kissed me on the lips. I missed is kisses, so soft and gentle. Like that kiss I had with Destery… I pulled back and smiled, he smiled too. He must have noticed guilt in my eyes, because he had concern painting his face. He always knew how to read my eyes.

"What's up Phil?" He asks sweetly.

"Nothing is wrong? Why would you say something is wrong?" I answered a little too quick.

"Now I'm sure somethings wrong here. Phil, tell me." Andy said moving one hand to my cheek.

"It's my uh… My cousin, he's gay too. He still loves his ex, but he loves his new best friend. He's sorta back together with the ex, but he kissed his friend. And I didn't know what to tell him." I said slowly.

Andy was deep in thought. He looked me in the eyes and wrapped his arms around my waste.

"I would tell him to confront them both, and see which one accepted it." Andy smiled.

"I love how you're so smart…" I smiled hugging Andy.

"I love everything about you." He said back.

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, he kissed me back. I started to speed it up and intensified it. I moved my lips faster and grabbed the collar of Andy's shirt. Andy gripped my hair with one hand and wrapped his other arm around my waste, pulling me closer. Andy twisted us both so be were laying down on the couch, him on top of me. I started to suck on one of his lip rings and he smiled, tugging on my hair lightly in response. Oh. My. God. I was actually making out with Andy! We've kissed before, but nothing like this! I pulled away for breath and me and Andy looked into each others eyes, breathing hard.

"I love you." I whispered smiling.

"I love you too." He whispered back, smiling and kissing my lips softly.

He rolled off of me and I shut my eyes to yawn, I looked back over at Andy and saw Destery crying.

"_Destery! Stop crying please!" I begged._

"_Then quit seeing Andy! You're hurting me Phil!" He screamed._

_He was fading away, I tried to grab his hand but he was gone._

"_DESTERY!" I screamed, breaking into my own cries._

I jolted awake again. I noticed my head was in Andy's lap and he was fast asleep. I sat up and gently leaned against Andy's shoulder. He woke up and stretched his arm around me.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Around four, why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just wondering. Wanna eat something?" He asked.

I shook my head and hugged him, he hugged back warmly.

"I think I'm gonna go home. You can walk me." I said into his chest flatly.

"Okay, I wish you could stay forever." He said back.

We pulled apart and he ran to get his jacket as I slipped on my Converse, he put his on and we were walking in the darkness to my house. We finally got to my house and I hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Phil, see you later." He whispered, kissing my cheek softly.

I smiled and whispered I love you. He said it too and I slipped back into my house, into my room. Oh my god, I really love Andy, but Destery is a huge part in my life too… What do I do! Andy told me, what if he's mad? I cant deal with it again…

It's been a week. Kissing Andy, kissing Destery, hugging Andy, hugging Destery, holding hands with Andy, holding hands with Destery… I don't know what to do… I have already fallen way too hard for Destery now, but I love Andy so much.

"Phil? Zoned out again?" Andy's deep voice penetrated my thoughts.

I jumped up in realization. I was in Andy's lap, cuddling and I just zoned out, great…

"What were you thinking about, your cheeks were all red." Andy said smiling.

"You of course!" I smiled back poking his cheek.

He kissed my cheek.

"I love you Phil." He smiled.

"I love you even more." Isaid back.

"That's not possible, I love you infinity times more!" Andy smiled bigger.


	6. Chapter Six: The Plush of Love

Tonight I'm going to Des's, I haven't been seeing him much. I have fallen so hard for him, but I love Andy so much. I knocked on his front door and he answered smiling.

"Hello." He smiled, putting his hands on my hips.

"Hey." I smiled too, putting my hands on his shoulders and tip-toeing to kiss him.

"I can honestly say I missed that." Destery said sweetly, giving me a hug.

"Same here buddy." I smiled too.

He shut the door and we walked up to his room. We sat against his headboard and held hands. We talked for a while and got into the kissing conversation.

"I want to kiss you right now." I smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing." He smiled back.

We both leaned in and we kissed lightly. After a few seconds we pulled back.

"You probably already noticed, but I think this gay thing is my type of game." He smiled.

"You just noticed?" I laughed.

We both laughed, and I leaned in to kiss him again, but he put his hand on my cheek to stop me.

"Um, this is just for fun right? Nothing means anything?" He asked.

That crushed me inside… But I was the one to say it first, before all of this began.

"Yeah! Think of it as a friend of benefits type thing." I smiled.

"Okay, just making sure." He smiled back, kissing me lightly.

We pulled back after about fifteen seconds and leaned our heads on each others.

"I think I'm going to head home early… I'm pretty tired." I fake yawned.

"Okay, I'll take you downstairs." He smiled.

We stood up and gripped each others hands, walking down the stairs.

"See you later." He whispered, looking down into my eyes.

"See ya." I whispered back.

We stared into each others eyes, slowly leaning in. Our lips met and we had a gentle and warm kiss. We pulled back and looked back into each others eyes.

"I'm going to go…" I whispered, a blush heavy on my face.

"Bye." He whispered back, opening the door.

I walked out and to my front steps. I touched my lips softly. That was so soft and sweet… I could have stayed like that forever… It's only 12:45, I can go back… I will… After three, when his parents are gone, I'll see Andy for now. I walked down the streets of my neighborhood, and turned on his. I heard Spongebob's laugh, so I knocked on the door.

"Do you like ditching your friends?" Andy smiled, opening the door.

"No, but I love seeing you." I smiled back hugging him.

He kissed my hair and pulled me in, shutting the door.

"You're so cute when you blush." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

I giggled a little and we sat on the couch. He muted the TV and we started talking about random stuff. Soon I was on my back and he was on top of me, kissing softly. I bit one of his lip rings and pulled gently. He smiled and we started kissing again, his hand trailed down to my thigh, twirling his fingers in circles. His other hand moved expertly up my shirt. I moaned softly and he started to kiss my jaw, then my neck.

"Nyg… This is so fucking good… It's torture…" I moaned, closing my eyes.

He chuckled a little and started to suck at the base of my neck. That's my sweet spot for you to know. I gasped and then moaned, gripping his hair. God… I forgot how amazing Andy was at this… He rested his forehead on mine.

"Can we go all the way? I love hearing your moans." Andy asked seductively.

"Not tonight… Maybe' sometime this week." I smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Such a tease." He winked.

"Oh, I'm the tease?" I gasped.

We laughed and I looked at the time, 3:15.

"Andy I need to go." I pouted, honestly sad myself.

"Aw, I'll miss you baby." He whined, kissing my cheek.

We got up and kissed at his door. I walked back up the street, and up to Des's door. The cars were gone, so he must be alone. I knocked loudly on his door in case he was asleep. He answered confused.

"Did you forget something?" He asked.

"No, I just want to get some benefits." I smirked.

"Oh, okay." Des answered half seductively.

I walked in and he shut the door. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waste, and slowly our lips met. We kissed as we did earlier. We pulled back and looked into each others eyes.

"Destery… Can I stay the night?" I asked.

"Won't your parents worry?" He asked, moving the hair from my left eye softly.

"I'll tell them you got scared so I came." I smiled.

"Well, of course you can stay. Lets go to my room." He smiled back, grabbing my hand.

We sat on the edge of his bed and kissed softly again. We moved to be up at his pillows and wrapped our arms around each other, holding each other tightly, and entwining our legs. We kissed and kissed over and over. Soon we started kissing lighter, and we fell asleep.

(/-_-)/ O3o ;_;

I woke up from the sun shining in my face, I covered my eyes with my hand and saw Destery, smiling in his sleep.

"Aw… You're so damn cute when you smile." I smiled myself.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, smiling wider.

"Morning." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Ah, great morning!" He chuckled, kissing my lips.

I giggled and he smiled.

"I need to get home." I mumbled, burying my face into his chest.

"No! Can't you go home in like an hour?" He whined.

"Sorry Des, I have to." I smiled.

He sighed and he walked me to the door.

"Come back really soon." He smiled, looking into my eyes, or the visible one, the other is covered by my bangs

"I promise." I smiled too, staring back into his eyes.

We kissed softly and I left for my house. I opened the door and my mom looked over worried.

"Oh Phillip! Where were you!" She gasped, hugging me.

"Destery got scared last night, his parents work nights. So I went over and spent the night with him. I would have told you, but he seemed really freaked out over the phone." I explained.

"Who's Destery? You're boy toy?" Dad snapped.

He didn't approve of my sexuality…

"No, he's a new friend…" I sighed.

"Yeah…" Dad scoffed.

"My God…" I mumbled, pulling away from my mom and walking to my room.

I was listening to music and changed my clothes. I put on some eyeliner and spiked my hair. Soon my mom walked in.

"Sweetie, um, someone is here to see you." She said sweetly.

"Who?" I asked, it couldn't be Destery based on her face, but I don't think Andy would be here.

She sighed, "Come here Sweetie!"

She opened the door fully and Andy waved at me.

"Hi Phil." He smiled, waving.

"H-hi…" I mumbled.

"I was um, wondering if you wanted to go to the Japanese Flower Garden with me today…" He asked.

"S-sure! If my parents are okay with it, Mom?" I looked over to her.

"I'm okay with it, and your father wont care. You can go now if you want." She smiled.

"A-alright…" I nodded, walking over to him.

We all walked to the front door, my mom waved us goodbye and Andy took me to his car. I got in and he got in the drivers side.

"I can't even remember our last date." Andy smiled.

_I can Andy, very clearly…_

I ran my fingers lightly over the door handle, this car is still filled with the echo of Andy yelling at me, and my cries…

"Neither can I…" I lied.

He started the car and started driving.

"The Flower Garden is supposed to be really romantic. I think it will be fun." Andy smiled.

"I've heard, I'm really excited." I smiled back.

We had small talk and soon arrived at the garden. He put his arm over my shoulders and paid for our entry. We walked in and gripped each other's hands. We walked around the lake surrounded by plush, pink cherry blossom trees. The wind blew and a flower got stuck in my hair.

"You look so cute with that in your hair." Andy smiled.

I blushed and picked some up off the ground, throwing them in his face.

"Well you look beautiful covered in them." I teased.

Andy chuckled and tackled me to the side of the stone path into the lush green grass covered in flowers.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

We gently kissed and my phone started to ring. I growled and Andy stood up, helping me up. I dug in my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Dammit Mom, hello?" I answered.

"Are you okay? Did Andrew hurt you?" She asked.

"That was a long time ago, and it was going fantastic but you called and ruined a perfect moment." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh sorry baby!" She apologized.

I sighed and Andy wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Hi Mrs. Lester." He said into my phone.

"Hi Andrew! Are you treating my son well?" She asked.

"Oh my God…" I sighed.

"Yes, I'm doing all I can to assure he's happy." He smiled.

"Okay, because if he comes home again heartbroken, my husband will shoot you in the face!" My mom giggled.

"MOM!" I snapped.

Andy laughed.

"What? Your father said it!" She defended.

"Ugh, goodbye mom! I'll call if anything happens!" I said annoyed.

"Okay I love yo-"

I hung up and turned off my phone.

"You seem to like her." Andy laughed, grabbing my hand and walking again.

"Well, she needs to quit worrying! I love her and all but she needs to learn the term, PERSONAL SPACE!" I ranted.

"Better to have an over-protective mom then one that doesn't care." Andy pointed out.

"True…" I sighed.

We walked around the path for a while longer and we walked out to the edge of the dock. We sat and hung our feet over the edge, looking out to the crisp water.

"It's so amazing, just like you Phil." Andy said sweetly, gripping my hand.

"I love you so much Andy!" I giggled, hugging him.

"I love you more." He insisted, wrapping his arm around my waste.

We stayed at the garden for hours, we even watched the sunset together.

"It's so pretty." I smiled, staring up at the colorful sky cuddling Andy.

Tears filled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wiping away the tears.

"Yes… You made today the best day of my life." I sniffled.

Andy smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I should take you home." He stated sadly.

"Yeah… My mom is probably having a heart attack." I scoffed.

He stood up and picked me up bridal style, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. He carried me to his car and set me in, then getting in on his side. I turned on my phone and had 37 missed calls from my mom, and 89 texts from her.

"Dammit…" I sighed.

"What?" Andy asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"My mom spammed me a lot. Over 100 attempts at contacting me." I scoffed.

"She just loves you." Andy laughed.

We talked and he walked me to my door. I hugged Andy before opening my front door.

"PHILLIP! OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT I HAD TO CALL THE POLICE!" My mom screamed, running to hug me.

"I said I would text if anything was wrong! Andy was completely amazing the entire day." I assured.

My mom caught her breath and let go of me.

"Thanks for taking care of my son Andrew." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure to take him out." Andy smiled back.

"I would love to do it again." I smiled, hugging Andy.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" She squealed.

"It's damn disgusting is what they are." My father scoffed from upstairs.

"Ignore him, I think it's great you two are happy together." She smiled.

"Goodbye Andy." I smiled.

"Bye Phil." He smiled too, hugging me back.

We parted our ways and I ran up to the kitchen, I grabbed a Poptart and took it to my room, eating it and texting Des.

_Heeey! :D_

_WASSUP!_

_Had a fantastic fkin day! U?_

_Oooh, mine was boooring :p Wut happnd? _

_Went out w an old frend 2day, had so much fun w him!_

_Do I no him?_

_No I no dis kid from like 6__th__ grade_

_Ah, I gtg, fones dyin :/_

_Aw D: Tlk 2 ya l8er._

_Same!_

I sighed and tossed my phone on the floor, I finished my Poptart. There's nothing to do… I grumbled and stood up, combing my hair down.

"When there's nothing to do, Spongebob, or sleep. The words of wisdom from Andy Voorhees everybody." I smiled, jumping on my bed and shutting my eyes.


End file.
